


ballast

by Blue_Rive



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aurora-centric, Character Study, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, all the other mechs get a mention or two, but not enough to tag it as such, i love the aurora so much, i'll just include it in the series, short and sweet, this is technically a part of the daemon au i'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: The Aurora doesn't have a daemon, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a soul.
Relationships: The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Aurora, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	ballast

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the daemon au i've been working on lately!! when i write the main work in the series (which i cut this out of as it wasn't angsty enough sldfjls;fdal) i'll add this to the series as an extra piece that i didn't include, but for now have it by itself!
> 
> recommended listening: if we're going off of what i listened to writing this, a lot of hozier

Aurora didn’t have a daemon in the conventional sense; what she had was cargo and ballast, things accumulated and collected in vents and hidden cupboards and back rooms. 

There were the random things- pens that ran out of ink, crumpled up song lyrics, Jonny’s old makeup, empty paint tubes the Toy Soldier used up- all the trappings of millenia lived together. There were the things Aurora had purposefully taken- Marius’ monocle, Tim’s left boot, all the defuse cards from a board game, and two hundred and ninety-seven of Jonny’s belts. 

And there were things she had been given, not necessarily all physical, but that she treasured nonetheless. Nastya showed love through service, fixing Aurora until everything fit better than it had in centuries. Jonny wrote love letters- always the over the top romantic, and Aurora made fun of him for it, but she kept them all in perfect condition. Ivy would search through planets’ databases to find books she thought Aurora would like, and read them aloud to her, curled up against a warm panel that Aurora had heated especially for her. Brian listened to her, letting her fly anywhere she wanted and never taking control despite his title of pilot. Tim would spend hours working on her cannons and docks, not only fixing them but upgrading them, making them better. The Toy Soldier had given her flowers, once, stumbling through real, requited affection that didn’t feel wooden in its mouth or fall on unlistening ears. In contrast, Marius and Raphaella showed it easily- Marius telling her that he loved her almost constantly, and Raphaella pressing little casual kisses to the side of her halls or ceilings of rooms.

(And there were the remnants of things that had to happen. Her creator thought of Aurora as a piece of art, putting far more effort in than a simple battleship needed, twisting and binding and changing Aurora’s mind, and never viewing her as a person despite the pride she expressed. There’s the dust of a long dead body in a hidden room on the ship, and there’s logs of an airlock opened- purposefully, not a malfunction- because Aurora was tired of someone else doing the same thing to her family. Nastya had lied, to protect Aurora, and Aurora wishes that she didn’t think she had to. Aurora was the one who should protect her- she wasn’t just a moon anymore, she had cannons and a landing bay and was big enough to fit everyone she cared about inside of, and Nastya was small and always cold and didn’t even have structural girders or anything.)

Most important of everything, though, there were the Mechanisms themselves. She kept track of all of them, cameras and sensors making sure they were alright and okay and not sad or scared, and if they were, she’d try her best to fix it, and keep them all safe inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!!


End file.
